


Headlong Toward Happily Ever After

by kitteninteacup



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitteninteacup/pseuds/kitteninteacup
Summary: Tenn's POV attending Ryuu and Sougo's wedding. The start to potential romance, which Tenn isn't about to admit.





	Headlong Toward Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @Quirky_Pen_Name for beta reading! The fluff is for you.

The sound of rustling ocean waves overlapped with the crooning of a slow song as the night's playlist wound down. Tenn propped his cheek on one hand and watched the thinning crowd. 

They were tucked away in the corner of a private beach. A cluster of white tents circled a makeshift dance floor. Strands of lights wove between each tent, providing gentle illumination. Filling the warm glow, a path of torches led back to the buildings where most guests were asleep. Tenn started to drift, the product of a long evening and a few too many celebratory glasses of champagne. He blinked and refocused, gaze landing on the heart of the party.

Ryuu and Sougo bid another round of farewells, while Ryuu’s brothers crowded close. The youngest said something that caused Sougo to duck his head, cheeks pinking. Ryuu laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, brushing a kiss against his hair. Sougo barely had time to glance up before he was enveloped in a group hug. Tenn snorted softly at the startled yelp that was quickly drowned out by congratulations, joyous proclamations, and goodnights.

Tenn felt someone slide into the seat next to him. His own brother bumped his shoulder. "Tenn-ni." Riku beamed and wrapped his arm through Tenn's. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Tenn smiled and leaned against Riku. "It is," he agreed quietly.

"Tsunashi-san's family is _so nice_. I'm so glad they are good to Sougo-san. I'm glad he has more family now."

That comment sent a pang through Tenn's chest. Living with Ryuu in the months leading up to the wedding meant watching what family meant for the couple. Shockingly, Sougo's parents attended the ceremony portion of this wedding. It was no doubt because after Sougo's father declined the initial invitation, Ryuu stormed into the FSC office and berated the man for hurting someone that they both loved. Tenn didn't envy the damage control to come. There was a shaky truce. Tension eased after Sougo’s family departed. The reception continued with a collection of Ryuu’s family and the self-made family surrounding Trigger, Idolish7, and Re:Vale.

Two meddling mentors currently manned the DJ table. The whole evening was a dramatic shuffle between live music and a playlist everyone could dance to. No surprise with this crowd. The music cut out, and Yuki’s voice intoned somberly. “It’s time.”

Momo leaned toward the microphone. “Everyone, I’m sorry. We have to say goodnight to the newlyweds.” He threw an arm dramatically around Yuki. “They grow up so fast!”

Yuki hugged him close with one arm. “So fast. But wait. Isn’t there one last song?”

“Yukirin,” Tama drawled as he shuffled over and extended a hand.

“A _special_ song,” Yuki added with a wink. He relinquished the mic, and Re:Vale stumbled down to the sand.

Tama and Iori might be the only guests entirely sober, as the only underage band members left. Despite this, Tama’s cheeks were flushed as he fiddled with the mic. 

“This song is Sou-chan’s,” he said. “When you wrote it you asked… ‘does this make sense?’ And I said, yeah. It’s a love song. But you said it was different than the other ones. Why?”

He smiled nervously. “Because this is the forever one. Sou-chan, Ryuu-aniki, we love you, and we all wish you the best forever.”

That was all the talking Tama had in him, because he waved Iori over. The other boy _looked_ too sober with the responsibility of closing the night. He took his position next to Tama, looking to him for the next cue. There was no need for either of them to be so nervous. Ryuu indiscreetly wiped tears from his eyes. Sougo smiled with a softness that quietly telegraphed how deeply the dedication moved him. Sougo wasn’t about to weep openly, but when he looked up at Ryuu there was a catch as he laughed. He reached to rub tears away from his husband’s cheek. Tenn nearly glanced away to avoid the intimacy of the gesture. At the same time, there was something painfully sweet about the way Ryuu tipped his head to kiss Sougo’s fingers before sweeping him into the center of the dance floor. As the duet began they swayed with limited finesse, too caught up in the joy of the moment.

Tenn shifted as he felt Riku sigh heavily against him. He glanced over, raising a brow. Riku worried his bottom lip. His gaze flickered hesitantly away. Tenn followed the path until he spotted Mitsuki, Nagi, and Gaku embroiled in a rock, paper, scissors battle. Next to them Tsumugi hid her face behind her hands, laughing with delight and embarrassment. Clearly a last dance with her was the coveted prize.

"If you want to dance with her, you better move quick," Tenn pointed out.

Riku opened his mouth as if he might protest, but then a look of determination creased his expression. He pushed back from the table and darted across the sand. 

From the look of it, Gaku won the game best out of three. As he turned to claim his dance partner, Riku was already between them. Tenn couldn't make out what Gaku said, but Riku gave him his most earnest expression. Gaku shook his head and took a step back. Tsumugi laughed again and demurely took Riku’s hand. He beamed and spun her away. 

Everyone seemed to be a good loser tonight, because Nagi quickly navigated around Gaku, sweeping Mitsuki off in a waltz. Mitsuki for his part was laughing so hard he seemed likely to trip them both. With chagrin Gaku turned to the tables and caught Tenn's eyes.

The firelight and champagne were a dangerous combination. That was the only explanation for the uptick of heat, or the shiver across Tenn’s skin.

He schooled his expression and then arched one brow as Gaku strode over.

“Are you sitting this last one out?" Gaku asked.

Tenn gestured to the end of the table, where the last member of Idolish7 was slumped and snoring softly. "I thought I would keep him company," he answered.

Gaku eyed Yamato, taking in the empty bottles of champagne surrounding his drowsing form. "You can keep the dirty old man company if you want, but I don’t think he’ll notice.”

Tenn snorted at the keen observation.

“Come on,” Gaku wheedled. He extended his hand to Tenn. “This moment will only happen once."

Tenn toed his foot against the ground, a last resistance even as he leaned forward. "What? You playing nice?"

"Our Ryuu getting married,” Gaku elaborated. “This is the end of the line."

At that Tenn frowned. "He's not going anywhere." Which wasn't entirely true. Ryuu wasn’t leaving Trigger, but Ryuu and Sougo were moving into their own place soon. Some day, they’d build a bigger family. A home, kids, it all seemed inevitable. They were so ridiculously sweet on each other, they were barreling headlong toward happily ever after. 

Gaku's expression softened. "I don't mean it that way."

Tenn felt foolish for letting worry show. This wasn’t the time nor place. Before he found the right words to dismiss the mood Gaku reached and stroked Tenn’s hair back. Gaku’s fingers brushed the tip of his ear. Another flash of warmth. Tenn’s breath caught as he fought the instinct to press into that hand. He pushed his chair back instead and climbed to his feet. Maybe the festivities wore him down, or the occasion made him soft. Maybe the harmony of the song tugged him to move with it.

He took Gaku’s hand and pulled him away from the table. 

"This moment will only happen once," Tenn repeated. 

In the dark the ocean swept a quiet hush along the sand. The rhythm steady, a soft erosion, like the tap, tap, tap of his heart.


End file.
